Honest John Kidnaps Sawyer
Meanwhile, Danny and Minnie were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was an Atlantican woman with red hair, blue eyes, and an emerald mertail, wearing a purple shell bra. Her name was Ariel. The second mermaid was a Chinese woman with olive skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a red shell bra. Her name was Mulan. The third mermaid was a French woman with vivid bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail, wearing a light blue headband and a matching shell bra. Her name was Cinderella. The fourth mermaid was a British woman with golden blonde hair, violet eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a gold tiara and necklace and a pink shell bra. Her name was Aurora. The fifth mermaid was another French woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a yellow mertail, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name was Belle. The sixth and last mermaid was a German woman with curly black hair, brown eyes, and a light yellow mertail, wearing a red bow headband and a blue shell bra. Her name was Snow White. "Just imagine!" Minnie gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Danny asked. "Oh Danny, I'd love to!" Minnie said. "Alright, come on." said Danny, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Ariel noticed him. "It's Danny!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Danny!" Mulan and Cinderella called. "Hello, Danny!" Aurora and Belle called. "Hello, Danny!" Snow White called. Danny stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Minnie tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Danny. "I'm so glad you made it!" Ariel said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Mulan. "Did you miss me?" Cinderella asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Aurora. "Yes, something exciting!" Belle said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Honest John's paw and threw it to Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump?" Danny asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Cinderella said. "Me too." Mulan said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 weasels…" Danny began telling his story. "Oh, Danny!" Minnie called to him. "Who is she?" asked Belle as she spotted her. Danny noticed Belle was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Minnie. "Oh, that's Minnie Mouse." "A mouse?" asked Cinderella. "What is she doing here?" asked Belle. "And in her blue dress, too." Snow White said, tugging at Minnie's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Minnie and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Cinderella said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Minnie began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Mulan said. "We insist." Ariel said. "No, no, please!" Minnie pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Mulan. "Danny!" Minnie called Danny for help, but Danny just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Minnie, making her soaking-wet and angry. Minnie grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Minnie!" Danny gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Minnie! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Mulan said. "We were only trying to drown her." Ariel added. "You see?" Danny said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Minnie began before Danny covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Minnie." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar fox captain on it. "Yep, it's Honest John alright." "Honest John?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Minnie!" said Danny, as he took Minnie to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Honest John with Donald. They had someone else. It was a slender, white Persian cat, with red lips, small hands, a peach face, a big white tail, small discrete feet, and brown eyes, wearing a gold bracelet on her right wrist and a sleeveless dress consisting of a sky-blue skirt and a blue bodice tied up at the back of the boat. She is also barefoot. Her name was Sawyer, Bagheera's daughter. "They captured Sawyer." Danny whispered. And of course, Stan and Heff were following them. Danny took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Minnie. Let's go see what they're up to." Danny and Minnie flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction